1. Field of the Invention
The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved flexible couplings and, more particularly, to such couplings having a walk-off, gross misalignment detection and lock-on feature in combination with a more compact and efficient cooperating flexible belt and hub structure providing inside diameter support for the flexible belt.
2. Description of Related Art
Flexible couplings have probably been used since shortly after the advent of the modern machine age for the purpose of transmitting rotation from one shaft to another. Such couplings are normally used in order to accommodate comparatively minor shaft alignment problems such as are occasionally encountered because of manufacturing or assembly errors. Because of the fact that these devices are widely used and have been known and used for many years, many different types of flexible couplings have been proposed, built, and used.
The particular flexible couplings of the type to which this invention pertains have been manufactured in the past so as to include two hubs or hub elements which are adapted to be connected to the shafts joined by the coupling. These hubs are each provided with extending lugs, teeth, or ribs serving as holding means so as to be engaged by corresponding projections on a band-like or belt-like motion transmitting means in order to cause the hubs to rotate in synchronism as one of the shafts is rotated. The bands or belts used in these prior couplings have been flexible, somewhat resilient belts capable of being wrapped around the hubs so that the projections on them engage the holding means on the hubs.
A metal band or ring is typically used to retain the belt in position wrapped around the hubs. The interior of the band is shaped and dimensioned so that the band may be slid axially relative to the hubs during the assembly and disassembly of the coupling so that the band fits over the belt when the coupling is assembled so as to conform closely to the exterior of the belt.
Some coupling designs have provided a pair of oppositely-disposed axial grooves in the outer surface of the belt and a pair of oppositely-disposed pins in the inner surface of the metal band. The pins are located so as to slide into the grooves as the metal band is installed along a line parallel to the axis of rotation of the hubs. The pins thus position the band and provide a degree of retention. However, if the shafts are grossly misaligned, the metal band will "walk-off" the belt, causing the coupling to come apart. The axial grooves have also been provided with an enlarged central portion such that the pins must be forced through the entrance of the axial groove and then "pop" into place in the central portion to give a tactile indication that the metal band is properly positioned with respect to the flexible belt.